Hoenn Adventure
by AnarchistLimited
Summary: Brendan just moved into Littleroot Town. Already he is pushed into the adventures of Pokemon. Along with May, Brendan will discover all sorts of new Pokemon and discover what it means to be a Pokemon trainer. The Hoenn Region is vast and very unpredictable. Better or worst, the two trainers will travel in order to become a Champion.
1. Treecko Enters

**I don't own Pokémon or their characters**

 **Hoenn Adventure**

 **Stone Badge Arc**

 **Chapter 1: Treecko Enters**

* * *

A boy sits in the back of a trucks' carrier. He looks at the information of Littleroot Town.

He sighs and sits back.

…

A girl in Littleroot Town looks out the window. She sees a Truck arrive and park in the house beside her. She blinked seeing a boy jump out of the back of the truck.

The boy's name is Brendan. He stretched and looked around. "Dad said this is where the professor lives. I wonder where he is."

Brendan then turned and walked into his house. "Mom?" Brendan asked looking in.

Brendan's mother was looking back. The Machoke was around fixing somethings up. "Brendan, you're here early, how was the ride?"

"It was good," Brendan said. The Machoke nodded and the mother smiled.

"Thank you for your help," she smiled as the Machoke walked off. Brendan moved over and allowed them to pass through. "Brendan honey, I haven't set your clock upstairs. May you?" She asked.

"Sure," Brendan ran up the stairs. He got to his room and saw the clock placed on his bed. He picked it up and started to twist some knobs. He turned it and made to say nine o'clock. Brendan looked around his room before hearing a screech.

"Brendan honey! Your father is battling!"

Brendan heard and he got up. He ran down his stairs and got to the kitchen. He slid over to the television.

"And that was it, ladies and gentlemen!"

Brendan's face became filled with disappointed. The mother looked over, "I'm sorry Brendan. Your dad is a strong Gym leader…"

"Don't worry mom. I will see him another day." Brendan smiled.

"Honey…" Brendan's mother pinched Brendan's cheek. "Oh yeah! The professor of this region lives next door. You should go see him."

"Really, thanks." Brendan chuckled and ran out of his house. Brendan's mother suddenly was surprised seeing Brendan's attitude was the same as Norman's.

"He will be fine…" Brendan's mother went back to cleaning the kitchen.

…

Brendan walked to the house next door while looking around some more. He saw some Pokémon flying around.

Brendan knocked on the door. "You can come in…" a female voice said.

Brendan opened the door and he saw who looked like the Professor's wife. "H-Hi," Brendan waved.

"Hello there, you must be the neighbor. May I help you?"

"Yes!" Brendan was a bit nervous, "the professor lives here right?"

"Yes he does, but it seems he's out. I think my daughter upstairs knows where he is." The mother pointed and Brendan nodded. "You can go."

"Yes ma'am," Brendan walked over the house and started to walk up the stairs. He entered the top room which seemed empty. "Huh?"

May was humming while fixing her ribbon. "Huh?" She looked over at Brendan. "Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm your neighbor, I'm Brendan." Brendan smiled at May who ran up to him. Brendan leaned back confused and shocked.

"Oh, my dad told me about you." Brendan's hand her pushed together by May. "Would you like to be friends?" May asked.

"S-Sure?" Brendan asked while looking to the side. "Um… Um…"

"Oh!" May's face became pink. She skipped back and giggled, "Sorry. I just really wanted to meet you." May scratched the back of her head.

"About your father… The professor—."

"Oh right. My dad and I were supposed to." May got silent. There was a moment of complete silence. Brendan blinked, "I forgot. dad and I and dad were supposed to be catching wild Pokémon… I need to go!"

May quickly passed by Brendan who was confused on what happened. Brendan put his head down and started to walk down the stairs. Brendan got downstairs and the mother was smiling.

"She tends to do that." The mother said and Brendan nodded.

"Thank you for letting me in," Brendan waved as he left the house. He walked out and sighed. "I guess I'll wait until he makes contact…"

Brendan suddenly saw something in the corner of his eye. He saw a little girl looking over at some trees. Brendan walked over, "Hey is something wrong?"

"I heard someone screaming… someone might be in danger." The little girl said and Brendan nodded.

"I'm going…" Brendan said and the little girl was shocked. "Get some help. It might be a Pokémon attack… Go!" Brendan told and the little girl nodded.

Brendan ran and he saw what looked like a big man running. "Hey!" Brendan screamed and the man looked over.

"Help me," he screamed and Brendan went over. "I need you to use the Pokémon from the poke-balls." The professor looking man jumped from a Poochyena bite.

"These?" Brandon pointed at the bag. The guy nodded and Brendan walked over it. He saw Poochyena becoming very aggressive

"Help! Hurry!" Professor screamed and Brendan took out a poke-ball from the bag. Brendan remembered seeing his dad protect him with a Pokémon before. Brendan gritted his teeth and then threw the ball. A burst of light stream down from the poke-ball and hit the ground. The light faded out and Treecko came on out.

Treecko grinned while Brendan stared at the Pokémon. "Alright, the Pokémon knows attacks. Please use one of them!"

Brendan nodded at the Professor. "Treecko use… an attack!" Brendan screamed and Treecko moved forward. He spun and hit the Poochyena away from the Professor. Poochyena whimpered while the Professor ran over to Brendan.

"Thank you, thank you young one. I am Professor Birch," Birch introduced himself and Brendan were surprised. Poochyena then jumped and bit Treecko in the arm. Treecko flinched slightly.

"No, Treecko use Pound!" Brendan ordered and Treecko hit Poochyena away. Poochyena growled while Treecko glared at the Pokémon. "Pound!" Brendan told before Poochyena could attack.

The two Pokémon moved forward and hit each other dead on. Treecko growled and pushed back Poochyena away. Poochyena squealed, he landed and then scurried off. Treecko smirked as he turned to look at Brendan.

Treecko nodded at Brendan which made him smile. "You did a great job." Birch pat Brendan in the back. "I thought I would be hospitalized there for a minute."

"Why were you out here?" Brendan turned to Birch.

"I was just catching some Pokémon but ended up dropping my bag. I was being a bit foolish. May I get your name?"

"I am Brendan, I just moved here."

"Oh, you are Norman's kid. I can't believe how much you grew. I saw you as a little kid and now…" Birch smiled at Brendan who nodded. "Well as you know I am the Professor, do you know my daughter May?"

"That's her name…" Brendan mumbled, "I have met her. She is looking for you." Brendan informed.

"She must be at the lab, come on. Let's go to the lab." Birch said and started to walk. Brendan was looking down at his Treecko who smiled.

"Come on," Birch spoke and Brendan looked over.

"You want me to come?" Brendan asked and the professor nodded.

"Of course, you do want to become a trainer correct?" Birch asked and Brendan was silent. He didn't even blink as multiple thoughts were going through his head.

"I would."

* * *

 **Alright, so hopefully you're reading my Kanto series. Both are kinda happening at the same time. But I forgot to say one thing.**

 **Just because the evolutions didn't really exist in the original Kanto games. Doesn't mean they don't exist in my Kanto Adventures. Like Mega Evolutions, they won't make much of a prominent appearance, but they will be shown from time to time.**

 **Thank you guys!**


	2. Meeting May

**I don't own Pokémon or their characters**

 **Hoenn Adventure**

 **Stone Badge Arc**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting May**

* * *

"My daughter May is most likely on Route 103, I did see her, but she didn't want to stay and help. Honestly, I thought I could handle the Pokémon." Birch scratched the back of his head while Brandon was sitting down.

"Should I go get her?" Brendan asked Birch who nodded.

"I was supposed to meet her, but I'm a little hurt from the attack. I think you will be fine." Birch told Brendan and he nodded.

"I'll go get her," Brendan bowed and turned around.

"Wait!" Birch screamed and Brendan looked back. Professor Birch took out a capsule case. "Here you go."

"What is it?" Brendan asked while opening the capsule, it turned to a map.

"Just in case you don't go to the wrong area. I want you to look at the map. You must go to Odale Town, Route 103 is just above that. But this map, in general, will be helpful later on."

Brendan smiled and thanked Birch.

…

Brendan entered Route 101, he sighed and looked at Treecko. _"I didn't know how to use him without Birch's help. My dad wouldn't have helped me that much…"_

Brendan then looked forward and he was surprised. He saw a Zigzagoon eating some grass. He hopped around while Brendan took a look at his poke-ball.

" _I need to battle to become better… that's what dad always said!"_ Brendan pulled back his arm and threw the poke-ball.

"I choose you, Treecko!" Treecko came on out and glared at Zigzagoon who was confused.

"Treecko use Pound!" Treecko jumped up and spun down. His tail his the back of Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon coughed while Treecko moved back. "Again!" Treecko jumped forward and spun around.

Zigzagoon jumped up from Treecko's attack. Brendan gasped, "Don't let him attack, Pound."

Zigzagoon growled which made Treecko's hit weaker. It moved Zigzagoon back slightly before Zigzagoon tackled forward and hit Treecko back to the grass.

Treecko spun as Brendan grit his teeth. He looked at Zigzagoon who was ready to attack.

"Dodge-!" Brendan snapped, but Zigzagoon already tackled Treecko back against to the tree. Brendan has clenched his teeth and shaking while seeing Zigzagoon winning the battle.

"I won't-." Brendan gasped, "Treecko use Absorb!" Brendan said without knowing what the attack was.

Treecko grabbed Zigzagoon and suddenly the energy of Zigzagoon healed some of Treecko's injuries. Treecko turned around smacked back Zigzagoon. "Finish him off with Pound!"

Brendan smirked while Treecko moved forward and spun around. He smacked back Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon screeched while being hit back. Zigzagoon shivered and tried to get up. He growled and started to run off.

Brendan sighed and Treecko looked at him. Treecko quickly climbed up to Brendan's shoulder. "It felt like you were telling me to use that move." Brendan scratched Treecko's head. Treecko nodded before Brendan took out his poke-ball.

"You did good," Brendan returned Treecko into his poke-ball. Brendan sighed and looked over at the Route's end. There was a town showed. Brendan smiled and jogged. He entered Odale Town. He looked around and saw everything seemed pretty normal. It reminded him of all the towns Brendan been at.

"I wonder…" Brendan looked and he saw red building next to a blue building.

" _Brendan you see that…?"_

" _Yeah, dad."_

" _That is a Poke Center. It's really nice to go there if you ever get Pokémon. They can get healed there. Now the blue one is a Poke-mart. You pretty buy items there."_

" _Well, when am I going to be a trainer?"_

" _When you're ready Brendan. You're still not ready."_

Brendan remembered that little talk with his dad. The only time Brendan ever mentioned becoming a Pokémon Trainer to him.

Brendan went to the Pokémon Center where a nurse was at the counter. She seemed to be looking through paperwork.

"Hello?" Brendan walked forward and the nurse looked over.

"Yes sir, would you like me to heal one of your Pokémon?" She asked quickly which surprised Brendan.

"Y-Yes," Brendan handed her his Treecko. She bowed and placed Treecko on a counter. The machine turned on and suddenly turned bright green. Brendan looked up at the screen where he saw the damage on Treecko. It was quickly healed.

"You must be new huh?" The nurse asked as she picked up Brendan's poke ball. "It's been a while since I have seen a trainer around here. Usually, I get some experienced trainers, but a new kid. It's an honor."

"Yeah, thank you." Brendan blushed. He waved at the Nurse. Brendan exits the Poke Center and looked back. He saw the pathway leading to Route 103. He started to slowly walk towards it.

He suddenly stopped upon hearing some flutters. He looked up and saw Wingull's flying in packs. This was amazing since Brendan never lived around birds. He usually was stuck seeing land Pokémon.

It amazed him, it seemed so different from his old him. Everything had a spunk to it. Life and energy all around. This was his first time traveling so he couldn't help to admire the scenery. He looked around and saw Pokémon running around.

This was his new home, Brendan's new home. Brendan then stopped. He looked forward and saw someone kneeling down in front a pond. The water dripped down from the pond and rippled. Brendan took a moment to process that he was staring at May.

"M-May?" Brendan spoke and the girl snapped up.

"Huh?" She looked back at Brendan who wasn't responding. "Hey, you're the new guy. What brings you here?"

"I'm… I'm here to come and get you. Your dad was sort attacked by a Pokémon-."

"What!?" May jumped in front of Brendan which surprised him. He stepped back as May had a worried look.

"He's fine, but he told me to come get you," Brendan said while May blinked. She moved back embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, Sometimes dad is a klutz… wait how did you get here?" May asked Brendan.

"Oh," Brendan reached down to his pocket. He took out his poke-ball. "I have a Pokémon now… I have a Treecko-."

"Ah!" Once again May did not let Brendan finish. "You have a Pokemon! Just like me. So I guess we both are starting our adventure too." May showed Brendan a Poke-ball. May was suddenly silent and she smiled, "Brendan. How about it, let's both battle!" May showed her poke-ball.


End file.
